Just a little more hairy
by demonz8000
Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.
1. Going on a trip!

Just a little more hairy

Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. If it did, you shall bow down to me! D

On little thing before I start this story, the characters will act their child-ish self. All are 16 so they are the same age. War never happened but couples remain. Enjoy the story and have a cookie on the way!

Phase One: Going on a trip!

Earth. What a place to live. The home where the first people lived. A world that rejected coordinators (who genes were changed around making them stronger, smarter and better than naturals) except one place called Orb. Now Orb was the place to live. Wonderful beaches, houses, buildings, forests, a nice leader, malls, logos, and-Well, you get the point.

It was a bright sunny day out in Orb. The birds were cheeping, the kids were starting to get up from their beds to find out that Summer Vacation was here (as School ended the day before). White fluffy clouds looming over the wonderful city with the sun beaming its light onto the roofs of houses.

In one street where houses stood, one large mansion right down in the middle as it was the leader of all the houses. It seemed like it had hundreds of rooms inside just by looking on its outside. Inside loved only a family of four and a few maids and butlers. Was it one of those families that are always polite everywhere they go? Nope! Let's have a look inside to find out what kind of family it is ((A/N: Watch out for the fences though. They're pretty sharp. P ))

Inside the large, rich house, it looked like any other mansion. Big doors, long staircase, butlers here and there some maids here. A chandler hanging on the ceiling and Stairs leading to a hallway of endless doors. Right in front of the stairway was a door which had a gold looking plate with the name 'Kira Yamato' engraved on it.

Just then, a blur ran into the room, ignoring all manners of knocking and such, leaving the door open behind the blur. What appeared to be the one and only Shinn Asuka and his messy black hair complete with the set! Standing in the middle of the room, the teen took a deep breath before yelling out.

"WAKE UP!!" His voice boomed in Kira's bedroom.

The brown-haired teen known as Kira (of the fact that the room had the teen's name on it) just pulled the covers up to his head and tired going back to sleep but got pulled out of bed, hitting the wooden floor of his room.

"Wake up, wake up!" The same voice rang through Kira ears.

"Kira! Get up!" A new voice entered the room but more like a female's. The two voices kept yelling to wake up over and over until Kira could take no longer.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled (as his voice could be heard through out the mansion he was living in).Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes then opened them to see that Shinn and Cagalli were standing in front where he was now sitting. "What's with all the noise?" He asked as he thought the two were going to sleep in. ((A/N: Shinn is Cagalli and Kira's cousin. Mayu is living with her parents in the PLANTs while everyone else is on Earth.))

"Have you forgotten?" Shinn asked as he walked to Kira's closest and pulled two large bags before starting to pack some clothes. "We're going camping!"

"Ahhhh crap! I forgot!" Kira yelled, smacking his forehead for forgetting such a thing. Grabbing an orange T-shirt and jeans (from Shinn's hands before he stuffed it in the bag) and ran into his private washroom.

"Jeez! Everyone is waiting outside! Hurry up and we'll pack your stuff." Cagalli said as he dunked every clothing that her twin needed.

Just in a few minutes (of the sound of water running and clothes rustling), Kira had came out of his washroom in his T-shirt and jeans with his PJs in his hands. Behold in front of him, he saw that the two had finished packing already with his bags stuffed and sport equipment on the side. "We're only staying for a week! What's with all the stuff?"

"Less talk and more moving!" Cagalli yelled as she kicked Kira out of his room and down the stairs (as she and Shinn were carrying his bags). Going down each step on the stair way, you could hear Kira's "ouch, e, ow."

When Kira got up (rubbing his poor sore butt), Shinn and Cagalli were already at the door and behind them were Athrun, Lacus, and Stellar. Behind them were two green vans, both filled with bags and equipment but just enough room for three people each.

"Come on Kira! We were all waiting for you!" Athrun called as he threw him some keys that Kira easily caught. "You're driving."

Kira blinked for a few seconds, letting the information sink in before giving out a shocked face. "What?! Why me? Why can't Shinn drive?" Kira asked (while pointing to the cheering teen that didn't have to drive). He didn't want to drive all the way to their camp site where the group goes every year since they were kids and does it take a long time to get there.

"Because we voted to. Tough luck. Both you and Athrun are driving us there and back. Don't worry; it's only a seven hour drive there." Shinn smiled and took Kira's bags that was with Cagalli and stuffed it in the trunk of the second van.

"Hurry Kira. We don't want to be late." Lacus said smiling (causing Kira to blush a nice shade of red) as she had gotten in the first van with Athrun and Stellar while Cagalli and Shinn went into the second van. Kira gave out a sigh before getting into the second van's driver's seat and turning it on. Athrun had gone first so all he had to do was follow. It seemed easier since Athrun was looking on the map, finding the campsite instead of Kira but it was hell for him. His twin and cousin was arguing who was better at sports and making so much noise that it gave him a headache.

'It's going to be a long ride.' He thought as the two were now copying everything they said.

Seven loooong hours later…

"Yes! We're here!" Shinn shouted happily as he jumped out of the van and ran around the large area that was surrounded by trees.

The area was empty only with dirt and a cabin of sort at a far side. It was a washroom on a side and showers on the other. If you went a little farther to the east, you'll find a bench, in the west, was a river for fishing, and in the north and south, it was just wildlife with very few cabins. The empty spot was private property that belonged to Athrun's parents but he had let his friends come over (ever since the friends met when they were five).

"Stellar happy to be finally here!" Stellar yelled as she danced around in circles in the large area. Lacus was tugging on Kira's arm, telling him to come out but he kept saying that he was too tried to walk. Cagalli was throwing the bags from the trunk of the two vans without thinking twice what were in them (such as fragile items) and onto the dirt ground while Athrun was sleeping in his car seat.

After thirty minutes of resting and being over-active, the group was setting up their tents. There were three large tents that were going to be divided into two people. Cagalli and Kira in one, Athrun and Shinn in the second, and Lacus and Stellar in the third. The tents were big enough for six but with all the stuff they had brought, they figured they needed the space. There was also a divider in the middle that made two rooms, another reason why they had bought it.

It took each pair to finish their tents in forty-five minutes (plus an extra ten due to the fact that Kira and Cagalli was arguing how to put up the tent) but another ten to put their bags in and thirty to get their mattress filled with air (Athrun left with all the pumping). When the three pairs came out of the tents, it was already four. They had to start making dinner.

"Okay Stellar, stay here with the others while Kira, Athrun and I will go fishing. The forest if filled with wolves, foxes, and bears. They can't get to you if stay here." Shinn told his 'beloved'.

"Stellar will go nowhere!" She saluted with a smile of her face as she and Lacus, and Cagalli waved the boys good-bye while they had to cook the rice.

Down the river with the boys thirty minutes later….

"Ah! I caught one!" Shinn yelled as he reeled in his fishing rod and a nice red salmon came out, flopping around. He took the bait off the fish when it died from the lack of water and placed it with five other fishes.

"I think that's enough." Athrun announced as he counted all the six fishes and placed them in a plastic bag.

"Alright. We better get going" Kira said, picking up his fishing rod and bait box while Shinn carried only his fishing rod and Athrun carrying the bag of fishes and his fishing rod. They left the river bank and into the forest, heading back to their campsite but to them, they were un-aware a pair of golden eyes that were set on them.

Nighttime….

"That was a great dinner guys." Kira said as he placed his plate and bowl into a large bucket of water with the other dishes before walking into his tent.

He lied onto the mattress and looked at the tent's ceiling with his hands behind his head, wondering why he kept thinking he was forgetting something. Maybe his house keys? Swimming suit? Camera? Cap? Or maybe-

"Kira?" Lacus' voice broke though Kira's thoughts. She popped her head through the tent's entrance of his side. "Do you know where fishing net is? We can't seem to find it."

Snapping up into sitting position, realizing what he forgot. "Ah! I forgot it at the river bank!" Kira said as he knew that he forgot something. "I'll go get it." He said as he walked, out the tent, only after Lacus moved aside, and ran into the forest.

"Be careful! It's really dark out!" Lacus yelled from behind him worrying that Kira didn't take a flashlight with him but with his coordinator abilities, he would be fine…wouldn't he?

Riverbank….

Kira looked around the area where he had sat. He couldn't see very well in the dark but he could still see the outline of every object around him. He looked around the trees and bushes but didn't find it so he figured that one of them dropped it in the forest.

He walked down the path of the forest that he had made when he was a kid. He had removed the grass and placed some dirt over the ground. It was simple and easy to follow. Also, he had placed rocks and stones on the boarder of the path so if he was ever going off the path, he could tell by he rocks poking his shoes.

While he was walking down the trail, he couldn't help but think he was being watched.

'Just some rabbits or hares.' He thought to himself. His mind told him it was fine but his body didn't believe a word he said. The hair on the back of his neck was sticking up. While he was telling himself that everything was fine, he didn't pay attention and tripped over a root from a nearby tree.

"Ow. I think I cut my knee." Kira said as he pulled up his jeans to check it was bleeding. Even though it was a small cut, he didn't want anything to bother him later when the group was going swimming tomorrow.

Un-aware to him, a creature on four legs walked behind him, showing its sharp, white fangs.

Campsite….

"I hope Kira's fine." Lacus said, looking around if her boyfriend was back. Everyone was sitting on a chair, around the campfire.

"Kira will be fine. Stellar's sure." Stellar said, roasting a marshmallow with everyone else.

"Kira's strong. I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Cagalli said as he pulled up her stick to check her marshmallow but only to see it caught on fire. "Ahh! Fire! Fire! Fire!" She panicked as she had dunked it in Shinn's cup of water he was holding.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" Shinn said, madly. When Cagalli took out her stick, marshmallow now one with the water, he dunked the water on the floor but instead of it being liquid-y, it turned into a big white blob that formed when marshmallow met water. He gave a disgusted look at it, feeling his stomach doing a flip-flop from just the sight of it.

"We have more water in the trunk." Athrun told the still disgusted Shinn, while eating an extra fish he had caught for himself.

"Why did you get an extra fish and I didn't?" Asked Cagalli as she stole his fish and started eating the other side that Athrun hasn't eaten.

"Give it back!" Athrun shouted as he chased the happy Cagalli that was eating and running at the same time. No sooner, everyone started laughing at the two couples acting like kids.

Everything went quiet and still when a blood screaming cry was heard from everyone. It didn't sound anything like an animal. It sounded more like a human. Male. The only person that came into mind was Kira. Everyone was at the campsite except him.

Lacus jumped out of her chair, knocking it down. "That sounded like Kira!" Yelled the frighten pink princess. She was afraid what had happened in the ten minutes he was gone.

"Let's go!" Shinn yelled, forgetting all about the marshmallow-water incident, the group ran into the forest, heading were the horrible cry was heard from.

In the forest….

Kira had kicked the creature away, straight in the ribs, causing it to come in contact with the ground. He had held onto his left shoulder where it had taken a bite. No flesh was taken but it bled non-stop.

He had no idea where this creature came from. One minute, Kira was checking his leg, the next, he was suddenly attacked. He studied the creature, trying to figure what it was.

The creature was too big to be a fox or wolf but too small to be a bear. To Kira's sight, it seemed like a silver coated wolf but seemed too large compared to any kind. He tried to get a look at the face, hoping that it would give away what the monster was but all he saw was a silver blur with golden eyes. He rubbed his eyes, hoping the blurs would disappear but when his dropped from his eyes, his eyesight was the same.

'Damn. My vision's getting blurry. If it takes one more bite, I'm finished.' Kira thought as his blood lost was greater than excepted. The puddle of blood formed under his shoes.

The wolf like creature had gotten up from the ground on its back legs like a human (much to Kira's surprise), now was larger than a bear but seemed much angrier than before. It was about to attack but its ears twitched, having to pick up something. Looking like fear in its golden eyes, the silver creature had run off into the bushes and into the forest.

Watching the beast run away, Kira had fallen onto the large puddle of his blood as his legs can no longer support his own weight. His vision was even worse than before as he had closed his eyes, last thing he heard was his name, shouted by five different people before the darkness was calling him, black covering his vision.

Cliffy! D Left it there. Don't you wonder what happened to Kira? I did it on my camping trip when my dad brought his laptop. Don't ask where I thought of this idea. I usually think of them while walking, hiking, biking, or when I'm watching a show. Uh oh. Dad's coming, need to leave. Review please!


	2. The pain of a hurt one

Just a little more hairy

Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.

Disclamier: Why do I have to do this? If I owned the series, I wouldn't be writing this but putting it on tv. Sigh. Gundam Seed/Destiny doesn't belong to me.

Kira: See how fast that was? Now onto the story!!

* * *

_On the last chapter:_

"_WAKE UP!!" _

"_We're going camping!"_

"_Hurry Kira. We don't want to be late."_

"_Okay Stellar, stay here with the others while Kira, Athrun and I will go fishing. The forest if filled with wolves, foxes, and bears. They can't get to you if stay here." _

"_Alright. We better get going"_

"_Do you know where net is? We can't find it."_

'_Just some rabbits or hares.'_

"_Kira's strong. I'm sure that he'll be back soon."_

'_Damn. My vision's getting blurry. If it takes one more bite, I'm finished.'_

* * *

Phase Two: The pain of a hurt one

"Kira! Kira!" Cagalli yelled as she rushed to her brother. She turned him over to see his face pale and full of sweat. She put her hand on his head but pulled her hand away quickly like his forhead was going to bite her. "Quick! Call the hospital! He's burning up!" She yelled to the other.

Lacus was beside Kira, crying that her love was injured and in a bad state. Athrun and Shinn was helping Kira up while Stellar was calling the hospital on her cellphone.

When Cagalli stood up, her clothes were covered in Kira's blood and so were her brother's. His face seemed like it was in pain as his fever grew and his heavy breaths could be heard.

"The hospital is on their way!" Stellar yelled as she putted her cell away in her pocket.

"We should head back to the campsite.They're going to meet us there." Cagalli suggested as she and Stellar walked over to Lacus to calm her down. Lacus was going through a hard time trying to calm down, she couldn't stop crying and whispering Kira very now and then.

The group made it back to the campsite a few minutes later and an ablumnce(sp?) was already there.

The two medical workers had putted Kira on a strecher and into the truck. Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun came in with Kira. Stellar and Shinn had to come by a van as there were no more rooms.

Lacus was still crying and fainlly, Cagalli couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down when the workers were helping the best they can with Kira. Athrun just watched the medical workers work on his best and childhood friend and he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

Highway faaaaaaaaaar away from the hostipal...

On the highway, there was a speeding car making turns and cutting in line. It recived a lot of honks and angry drivers but the driver of the speeding car didn't seem to notice one bit.

In the was a a woman with long brown hair and purple eyes while the man who seemed like the husband had short blonde hair with amber eyes. The husband was the one who was driving without a care in the world. The woman had a sad face one and her eyes full of tears but refusing them to drop while the man had a determind face while cutting off other cars in the highway.

"Do you think he's alright Uleen?" The wife asked in a shaky voice. She seemed like she was going to crack up any minute.

"Kira is a strong boy Via." The husband resopned. His voice sounded strong but his wife knew better. Deep down inside Uleen Hikibi, the husband was frighten. Unknown what has happened to his son and if he'll make it alive.

Via Hikibi was the same.The parents knew very little information about the attack. The hostipal had only told the married couple that their son, Kira Hikibi was most likely attacked by an wild animal and in the emergency room due to blood loss and a very high fever.

The couple stayed quiet for the next minutes as the husband broke at least half of every road rule there was just to get to the hostipal.

* * *

Waiting room in hostipal...

The group of five teens sat in orange chairs that were connected to each other as they either played with their thumbs, clothing, lost in thoughts, crying, or all of the above.

The group contained Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussier, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Hikibi, and the last one, Lacus Clyne. Each one of the teens were doing something different.

Shinn Asuka was the bold type that seemed to take everything through but without much trouble. He usually had a strong face on, keeping on a good mask to shield his pain but seeing that one of his best friends nearly dieing but too much to handle. He was playing with his thumbs while his head was lowered to cover his saddened face.

Stellar Loussier was usually the cheerful type, always having a smile on. Trying to keep everyone happy no matter what happened. She always brought smiles to her friends. Happened many times. She never failed on making someone happy. It was like a gifted power to bring happiness but this was the day when the power just dissappeard. Playing with her dress, she dared not to make a sound.

Athrun Zala was the one of the smartest one of the whole group. He always made the right choices. Helping his friends out when they didn't understand a question or wanted extra help. He was the one who took things more seriously than others. Always having a serious face on but only when needed. He was having one of those faces right now. Thinking how things would turn out if he had only gone with Kira.

Cagalli Hikibi was a strong tomboy that hardly cried in front of others. A hard cored girl with enough power to destroy a brick wall if she wanted to. Enough energy to power a entire city. Always active and doesn't have a care in the world. As everyone else, that mode was on at the moment. She was too worried about her 'younger' brother. She was helping Lacus to calm down while the tomboy was nearly into tears herself.

Lacus Clyne was a cheery type just like Stellar. Trying to keep everyone happy. Always there for others. Just like everyone else, Lacus was not in the mood. She was crying her heart out. Blaming that it was her fault that Kira was. She kept saying and muttering that she made him go get the net.

"I shouldn't have let him go off like that. He could have gone in the morning. I should made him stay." Lacus said with crys between very few words. She was crying on Cagalli's sholder while the Hikibi twin was softly patting her back, trying it to calm the singer down.

"It's noone's fault Lacus. Kira would still go out if you said no." Cagalli said, praying that it would calm her friend down but her prayers weren't heard as Lacus still cried.

'Kira you moron. You better get better soon.' Cagalli thought as she took a quick look at the clock. It read two a.m. It had been at least three hours when they arrived.

Everyone in the room was tried but refused to sleep incase the doctor came out with any news about Kira. They would let one person each take a turn to bring drinks and food for everyone.

The room was dead quite except for Lacus' cries and Cagalli's words that hoped that would cheer her up. Noone wanted to say anything incase they could make Lacus cry even more.

'Kira. Please be alright. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you.' Lacus thought to herself before falling into a deep sleep in Cagalli's arms.

* * *

Whew. That was a while. Sorry I didn't update any sooner than I said. Heh heh heh. This chappie is mostly focused on Cagalli and Lacus. For those you don't know, Via and Uleen Hikibi is Kira and Cagalli's REAL parents. In this story, Uleen isn't a crazy idiot that wants his child the UC but Kira was still born as the UC. Very weird. " I get my inspirsion(sp?) when listening to music which are mostly Rurouni Kenshin. I'm really into RK. Next chapter is flashback how Kira helped each one of his friends! Review please!! 


	3. Memories

Just a little more hairy

Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.

Disclamier: Gundam Seed or Destiny does NOT belong to me. If it did, there would be more main characters torture and FLLAY OR FLAY WILL DIE WAAAY earlier in the series. No offese Fllay or Flay fans.

Fllay(Flay): MEANIE!!! WAHHHH!!! runs away screaming like a child

Shinn: And before we start. Here's some things for this and the next couple other chapters

_"..." Italic _for flashbacks

_(1) Italic numbers and brackets _for the number of the word. ex: five_(5)_

(1) Normal numbers and brackets for a comment at the end of the story

(...) Normal for my little notes

_(...) Italic _for the person's POV notes

* * *

_On the last chapter: _

"_Kira! Kira!"_

"_Quick! Call the hospital! He's burning up!"_

"_Do you think he's alright Uleen?"_

"_I shouldn't have let him go off like that. He could have gone in the morning. I should made him stay."_

'_Kira you moron. You better get better soon.'

* * *

_

**Phase Three: Memories**

A voice finially spoke in the quiet waiting room of the hospital where the only people there was the Kira-group(1).

"Is she asleep?" The blue-haired boy, Athrun other than Auel(who is later on in the story...I think.) asked as he handed a coffee for Cagalli. He had offered to buy a coffee or whatever drink everyone else wanted.

The girl looked up from the ground where she was sitting which was on the right side from the front desk, not too close to the corner and not too far away and the first seat on the left and beside Lacus for those who REALLY need described things or those who just want it for joy or fun, here you go.

"Yeah. Fell asleep just a while ago and thanks." Cagalli replied, tooking the coffee and took a sip before taking a quick look at the pink princess now asleep in the chair's seat instead of Cagalli's arms.

"Lacus is really taking this really harder than everyone else." Athrun said as he was also holding a coffee in his hands. He took a look around the room as everyone else was still quiet as ever, holding or drinking their fluids, sodas, coffee, ice tea, blah blah blah.

Cagalli stared down towards his legs, moving her right hand and hold the coffee with the other towards his right leg as it served some purpose instead of walking...but something specialthat her eyes showed with great concern but with her blond long bangs in front of her face, noone could see her golden amber eyes that showed great courage most of the time but now with great sorrow. "Kira had been there for everyone no matter what the problem was." Cagalli said softly, her voice so soft that even Athrun, her boyfriend had trouble hearing even though he was right in front of the princess.

Flashback  
At a park far from the city

"_Kira! Kira wait for me!" Cagalli yelled, running behind her four year old twin brother, Kira. _

"_You gotta catch me first!" The brunette yelled while laughing all the way._

_The two twins were out in the best day you can EVER ask for. A day in the park when the sun is out and the temperture is just right. Wouldn't that be the day? Missing a day of work or day of school? Spending a day with your friends and family? Hell it would! Everyone would love to go there!_(2)

_The sun was full and out, shining it brightness on every touch of grass there that blew softly in the breeze with a wonderful shade of green leaves thathad fallen off the trees and danced in the breeze with little white dandi flowers that fluttered in the air as the two twins ran through the fields with no care, not a single drop of knowledge how the world could be cruel in reality. The pure white and fluffy clouds floated in the sky with the sun. The trees' branches moved up, down, and all around when a breeze struck the thin and thick branches. _

_Both Hibiki twins were wearing shorts. Cagalli was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts while Kira was wearing a orange shirt also with blue shorts. Leaving their caps with their parents, their messy hair blew in the wind as they ran through hat seemed like the endless fields of grass. _

"_Please Kira! I'm getting tired." Cagalli yelled with the last of her breath as she stopped running and falled on her with a slight thump, lying down on the soft grass, panting, trying to catch her breath._

_The other twin stopped running to see his sister lying on the grass, finally giving up to play 'tag' with the older twin of the two. The brunette walked towards the boy-like girl and stood beside her, looking down on her what seemed like a giant's head to the small and young girl, looming over her like a cloud, blocking her sunlight._

"_What are you doing?" Kira asked, looming over Cagalli as he jumped a bit as the twin suddenly opened her eyes and stared at her brother with a glare which was strange for a child as her age to have such an evil glare. _

"_I'm resting of course!" She yelled as he quickly sat up, nearly hitting the older twin's head. She took a deep breath before standing up in front of Kira._

"_Now you're the one to catch me!" Cagalli yelled as she started running off, leaving the boy saying a long 'Wha?"_

_After Kira finally relized what was happening, the boy started running after the over-active child. _

"_Cagalli! Not that way!" Kira warned but before Cagalli realized what was happening, the older boy had jumped on her, wrapping his arms around the girl before things went black._

Around 15 minutes later. (Athrun: Technically sixteen_(16)_ minutes and thirdteen_(13)_, whoops, _fourteen(14)_ seconds now...)

Cagalli's POV

_What happened? Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes to block out the sun until my eyes got used to the light. When I finally opened them, I saw my brother on top of me. Why is he on me? Why isn't he moving? Is he alseep? All these questions ran through my head but the most important was HOW did this happen._

_Right! Kira was chasing me but then he hugged me and I blacked out. I moved out of Kira's grasp and felt pain in my leg. Great. I got a huge cut in my upper right leg. I won't be moving for a while. This is going to leave a mark._

_"Kira? Kira?" I called my brother as I kept moving my brother's right sholder up and down, hoping to him to wake up. I started to get scared as he didn't get up. Kira always wakes up to the slightest touch or sound. He would even wake up if I dropped a neddle in his room or even poke him softly. "Kira. Please wake up." I said again with tears building up in my eyes. _

_I suddenly felt Kira twitch a bit as I called his name once more. Hearing him groan made me scream in joy in my thoughts. He was alive, alive, alive! I was about to jump around in happiness until I remember what going on. Right. Gotta stay on track. I shook Kira's sholder some more until I saw his eyes fluttering, trying to open. _

_"Owwww." I heard him say softly in pain before he slowly got up, of course with MY great strength.(Insert stars and other flashy things behind Cagalli as she laughs like a mad-man...mad-woman while I get her a stright jacket) _

_I suddenly jumped on him, hugging him and tight as it was a tigger to the darkness of death...or is it a bright light at the end or flames? Hmmmm...Oh well._

_"I'm so glad you're alive Kira! I thought you'll die!" I said between some sniffs, trying my best not to let my tears flow._

_Kira's face turned red as my shirt. His eyes went kinda buggy too like in those cartoon shows or somthing. "I...won't...be..alive any...longer if...you...don't...let..me..go..." I heard him softly say in my ear because his head was resting on my _

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apoligized before jumping off him but then felt a shock of pain throughout my body but starting from my right leg. I let out a painful groan, holding my injury as blood started covering my hand and dripping onto the dirt, seeking through. I noticed a puddle forming in my own red blood. It looked like rassberry juice that my mom gave me all the time, saying it was good for my stomach.(3) I looked up towards my brother to see he also noticed the puddle of blood. He then gives me a concerned face._

_I watched as he started ripping the sleeve of his T-shirt with his teeth, What good would that do? Freeze to death while we stuck in a forest with bears? y question was solved when he grabbed my injured leg and started to wrap the strip of clothing on it like a bandage. Okay I was wrong. Go ahead and sew me. Anyways, back to the topic. Kira can be pretty smart at times. He always beats me in tests at school but I can beat him in ANY sport! (Insert smily face here)_

_"Get on my back." I popped out of my thoughts to see that Kira had crouched down enough for me to get on._

_I stared at my brother as like a second head grew out from him or something. Gah. Been watching too much cartoons. Need to lay off the little cartoons. _

_"But-" I started but I was cut off with a 'whoa' when Kira had picked me up on his back and started walking off._

_"Kira!" I yelled at him as I held onto his sholders so I wouldn't fall. "Don't in-intrurt me! Also, don't so-soddenlt pick me up!" I couldn't pronounce those two words properly. I've always sucked at English. _

_Kira turned his head to look over his sholders while he still walked. "It's interrupt and suddenly, Cagalli." He corrected me as I SWEAR I saw a smile on his face. Ohhhhh...I'm going to get him later for mocking me like that! Just wait until-_

_I felt a slight bump while Kira was walking that stopped me from continuing my thoughts. I looked around to check for any stones or twigs. Nope. Nothing. Just dirt and nothing more. _

_"Kira? Are you hurt?" I asked with concern. I watched as a tiny sweatdroplet slid down from my brother's forhead and down towards his chin, landing on the dirt, leaving a darker colour on the soil when the water sank in the Earth._

_He(Kira) shook his head quickly before the bumps started again. Up and down. Almost like there were holes in the ground where he sank and rose. I looked down to check. Nope. Nothing. Just soil and bugs. _

_I was just about to look up when I noticed something different on the ground below us. There were little dots behind us. They were darker than the orignal colour of the soil on the ground. Sure it might be rain drops but it hasn't rained all week! There is also no way it could be from the animals because the dots are smaller and it seems to be following everywhere we go! Also like they're appearing every step of the way!_

_I quickly check in front in case they were any and the soil wasn't just appearing little dark dots on the ground. Nope. Just the plain soil. Nothinig weird there. I quickly turned my glance towards the ground behind us. Yup. THose dots are still following us. Great. Almost like magic. Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. I then rubbed both of my eyes, hoping this is just all a trick my body was setting on myself. When I opened my eyes, praying to see everything back to normal, those dreadful dots were still there! GRRRRRRRR!!!! _

_I soon gave up a few minutes later to believe that those dark dots were there and not a trick. I gave out a mushroom sigh as a sign of defeat. I was just about to draw my head back to the trail when something caught my eye. Just at the corner. In curiosity, I decided to look. What I saw what the last thing I excepted. Crismon red. Blood._

_Blood was trinking down the left leg of Kira from a HUGE glash. It was the length of half his leg! It was MUCH worse than mine. His sock and shoe was absorbing most of the red liquid. IF I listen carefully, I can hear the sickling sound of the shoe as blood is forced into the fabric_(4)_ and out again with each step of the way. It made my stomach sick. I've never seen so much blood in my life. It makes me like I want to throw up. _

_"Kira. Let me go." I tried to get off his back but his grip tighten. Stupid coordinators and their stupid strength(No offense)!! "Kira! You're injured so let me go!" I yelled, strugging harder, hoping that Kira will drop. _

_Kira cocked his head towards mewith a smile. "I'm fine, Cagalli. Nothing to worry about." Yup. Nothing to worry about when there's a giant cut on you which will lead to the death of blood loss and someone on your back! Yeah. That's REALLY nothing! _

_Kira is the worst liar. Sure he's good at drama but lying is just not him. Here's some things that he's NOT alright. One: He might have a smile on his face but his eyes shows everything. His amethyst eyes are usually filled with joy and kindness but now it's full of pain. Two: Sweat. Cold drops of sweat was trickling down his forhead and neck. Three: Kira was LIMPING as to see he is hurt. Four: The fact that he is a bad lier, even a mouse could tell Kira is lying. Four perfect proof that Kira is hurt. Maybe I should become a detective when I grow up. _

_After a few minutes of more strugging, I let out a mushroom sigh, finally admiting my defeat. I let my arms limb over my brother's sholders and let my head rest on one of his sholders. With all the blood loss and loss of energy from trying to break free, I was tired and my eye lids growing heavy. I tried my best to keep them open but even I couldn't. The world got darker the closer my eye lids got together. The last thing I saw was a small light at the end of the forest._

Kira's POV

_Cagalli finally fell alseep. She needs the rest but I need to get to mom and dad quick so we can stop the bleeding. I don't care what would happen to me. I just care that Cagalli would be fine. The older one of the twins has to look after the younger one. That's why big brothers are born first to look after the ones born after it_(5)_. It's my duty to watch over Cagalli! No matter what!_

_Argh...When is this forest EVER end? We didn't fall THAT far...Did we? I gave out a sigh as I contuined walking, praying to whatever god was watching that we were going to get out of this twisted forest before I pass out._

_Yes! I see light at the end! Finally! I give big thanks to which ever god that was watching over us. I picked up my pace towards the light which was getting bigger and bigger. Soon we can to an exit. I just one hand to hold Cagalli and the other to shield my eyes from the beaming sun. Narrowing my eyes, I saw that I have to walk up a hill. Damn it! Gasp! Did I just swear? Argh! No time to worry about my mouth! Cagalli needs help and now! I can afford to lose a leg for her life! _

_I started walking up the hill but it was harder than it seemed. Half it was so steep that I had to use one hand to climb up from some rocks handing over. Those must be the ones I gotten some bruises from. Adding my injured leg and Cagalli's weight(She's heavier than she seems!), it was no walk, or should I say climb, in the park. Here comes the easy part. Just walking but it's still painful. _

_After a few more minutes, of limping and walking, we finally made it to the top. I can see a small tree and two small dots underneath it over three hills of grass. My parents are over there. They should be able to treat Cagalli's wound! Mom and dad knows EVERYTHING! _

_I walked the fastest I can towards them and made there in record time with my limping. _

_Mom was the first to notice me and she yelled to my father to go call the hospital. Dad left to the nearest phone he could find while mom ran towards me and Cagalli. I let Cagalli down to lie on the grass. Mom was checking the both of us, muttering to herself. Because of my coordinator_(6) _skills, I heard her well. She was telling herself that she shouldn't have left them alone. She soon moved onto me when everything started growing dark. I felt myself fallilng back with my eyes closed, the last thing I heard was my mother yelling my name before everything went slient and dark._

End of Flashback  
Normal POV

Cagalli didn't see what had happened after she fainted but her mother and father told her all about it. She was transported to a hospital with her brother and were treated. They were stuck in the hospital for two weeks. It was boring as hell but the two got to share a room. The wound was completly healed(Kira healed quicker though.) but left scars behind as a painful memory. Cagalli learned the moral of this experience. Never, EVER let your kids out of sight.

"Yeah. Kira has been there for everyone." Athrun said, breaking Cagalli out of her thoughts. He remembered when he first met Kira. Kira was getting bullied by some older kids but Athrun can to the rescue. They later became quick friends and Kira had always helped Athrun with little things. Helping to built little robots like the pet robot bird, Tori, that Athrun gave to Kira as a birthday gift. He gave Cagalli some sports equipment that Cagalli hugged the boy who was blushing of course then ran off to play.

Cagalli looked up to her now boyfriend and gave a nod. She gave a small smile as she thought of all the times the Kira group spend together with Kira making a fool of himself.

"..." Slience was back to the room except some few words passing though to one another.

Fifthteen_(15) _minutes later, a doctor in the usual white robe walked out of the door beside the counter. He had messy hair like Kira but jet-black like Shinn's. He had golden eyes like Cagalli but wore glasses over them. Wearing black pants with a nametag that read, "Kenta Suna." In one hand, he held a brown clipboard.

"Ahem." He started, gathering the Kira group's attentionm. "I have Mr.Hibiki's status."

* * *

That's done. Whew. Sorry about this late update. I haven't updated in TWO_(2)_ months! TWO!! I'm sorry. You can kick or do anything but kill me. " Okay. I updated this RIGHT on 11:59pm on December 31st of 2006. NEW YEARS! I will make sure to draw something for the people who were waiting. Here's a list for those.  
**frogger666  
****furin-a  
****X-19A Infinite Justice  
****Kiheada.Ray.T. I am honored to have you here. You just HAVE to read her just finished Gundam Seed Destiny story! It's ShinnXKira but it's gooooooood. I got special thanks! Yay!!))  
****outlanders  
**Thanks to those people as I'll make sure to draw something and post it soon! Please tell me if you have any limits! Ex: Blood. Swearing. Gore. Romance. Anything! Now onto the comments!

1) Got this from the Kenshin-gumi. This is how I'm going to address them from now on.

2) Well, almost everyone except Xemnas. The evil yet fun to make fun of(?), leader of Organization XIII_(13)_ from one of the best games, Kingdom Hearts II_(2)_!! Well, also Golden Sun. :P

3) No! Really it is! Believe me! Believe me!! starts shaking the camera that is shooting this story in your head and so as the ending BELIEVE ME!!!!!!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Technical Difficulties that colourful bars on the screen pops up

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

4) Shinn: I'll be taking over the authoress(Never believe the profile page. XD) since she's stuck in a stright jacket and a doctor that has a tranquilizer. :D Anyways, Let's see. Four_(4)_, four. Ah-ha! Found it! reads off a long list of comments for each chapter "I think it's fabric on the shoe. O.o I don't know. I don't make shoes!!" And she wrote some other stupid things but if I read it to you, your IQ will drop. It's too late for me though. sigh

5) Shinn: Oh goody. Another one. Reads off the list "I JUST had to put that quote in. Okay, it wasn't the EXACT quote but I tried to remember the best. Haven't watched Bleach in a long time. I dropped it after Renji comes in. Insert Sweatdrop in those star things." Whoops. Was I supose to put 'sweatdrop' between those stars? Feh, oh well.

6) Shinn: reads off the list "Kira and Cagalli doesn't know that Kira is the Ultimate Coordinator yet. They only know that Kira is a Coordinator."

Shinn: That's all for now! Thanks and I'll make SURE that our little authoress will draw it for you guys! Just a little note. She can only draw chibis for free style. XD She can't draw REAL ones very well. XD Bye bye for now!


	4. READERS READ PLEASE

Hiya! Isaac here (girl with guy's nickname…)! No. This isn't a chapter. This is just a alert thingy that I'm going to be gone for the whole May and back on June 18th. I'm going to Korea because my grandfather's ill. I'm sorry I couldn't update on the day I'm leaving but I didn't have the time but when I come back, I'll update two chapters:D I'm pretty sure that I won't be updating in Korea so I'll just be hand writing them.

Sorry about the halt and see you on June 18th!


	5. Relief

Just a little more hairy

Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: Come ON people! The site's called FANFICTION for a reason! How many times do I have to tell you I don't own the show?!

Kira: One million!

Athrun: Two million!

Shinn: Five billion!! D

Isaac: You guys are NOT HELPING!

Shinn: Ouch. Someone's PMS-ing.

Isaac: Am not! Just kinda tense since I'm starting new stories and trying one-shots with my editor on my tail. Just because I waaaaay past the dead-line, she's chasing me. Why did I choose her as my editor?

Kira: Because she's a friend?

Isaac: -Sigh- Now I know how Kantarou from 'Tactics' feels likes. Anyways, let the chapter begin!!

-----

_On the last chapter: _

"_Is she asleep?"_

"_Lacus is really taking this harder than everyone else."_

"_Cagalli! Not that way!"_

_"I'm so glad you're alive Kira! I thought you'll die!"_

_"Kira! You're injured so let me go_

_"Yeah. Kira has been there for everyone."_

_"I have Mr.Hibiki's status."_

-----

Phase Four: Relief

"You do?!" Cagalli yelled, standing up at the speed of light from her chair. The poor plastic would have been knocked down in the process of standing if it wasn't attached to the ground and other chairs.

Lacus' eyes fluttered open at the sudden yell, puffy red from all the crying. Forcing her weak legs to stand, she followed the group (which was already in front of the doctor, lead by Cagalli).

"Doctor! Is he alright? Kira's fine right? He's not dying, right? He's not dead?!" Cagalli was pretty much shaking the doctor back and forth by the collar- literally.

"Cagalli…That's enough." Athrun came up from behind, placing a hand on the hot-headed princess' shoulder to calm down.

"Athrun…" Letting go of the doctor (which everyone took notice of a nametag saying, 'Matsuda Hiko'), Cagalli apologized.

"Hmph." Matsuda brushed off any dust on his white coat where wrinkles were now visible. "It's alright (but the doctor didn't seem like it was all 'fine'. Hence the glare he was giving.) but I do wish you would retrain yourself from doing such things."

"Sir." Shinn started, talking for the first time since the arrival at the hospital. His voice dry, from the lack of speaking for a long period of time. "Is Kira fine?" He asked in a much more polite way than the Hibiki twin had done earlier.

"Mr.Hibiki is doing quite well for a bite like that. He had lost a large amount of blood that any Natural that wouldn't survive. It is quite lucky he's a Coordinator." Matsuda answered, flipping through sheets of paper on his wonderful clipboard of his. Looking up, he asked, "Did you see what attacked him?"

The group looked at each other, their eyes saying everything. All at once, they shook their heads.

"It's alright. I was just wondering." The doctor said, going back to scan his clipboard.

"Umm…Dr.Hiko." Athrun stepped forward, a clear sign he was going to ask something. "Can we-"

Just before Athrun could finish his sentence, the sound of horns honking just was seemed to be outside the hospital was heard. The next noises, tires screeching, doors slamming, and footsteps pounding on the stairs in the stairway (where else?) nearby the group.

They all stared at the door which leads to the stairway, waiting to reveal the people who were crazy enough to run all the way up to the thirteenth floor of the hospital. Must be pretty desperate to climb all that way…

Out of the sudden, the door burst open to reveal…

"Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki?!" The whole group shouted (with the expectation of Cagalli yelling 'Mom' and 'Dad'). The nurse at the counter glared at them with the rage of a thousand suns and shushed them.

"Is Kira fine? He got to be okay! He's not dying, right?! He's not dead!" Mrs. Hibiki ran up towards the doctor (ignoring the fact she was almost out of breath) and started shaking Matsuda back and forth by the collar. The Kira-group let out a mental sweat drop watching the frantic mother. Now they knew where Cagalli got her side of her attitude from.

"Dear…" Uleen (A/N: Father of Cags and Kira if you forgot) called, placing a hand on her shoulder as a sign to stop. Via (A/N: This is the mother) listened to her beloved husband and stopped as he requested. Seeing this, Cagalli and Athrun suddenly turned a bright red. Both had seemed to thought of the same idea at exactly at the same time that if these parents had done the same thing as what the couple did not too long ago, they would become parents themselves (A/N: Sorry if that didn't make sense. If you do know what I mean, here's a cookie! –hands cookie-). The small group around them started snickering away at the two blushing couple (leaving the parents and doctor completely confused).

Uleen cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. Everyone shutting up shortly after, fear of feeling the wrath of Kira's father as Cagalli short-temper couldn't come from their mother so that left only one other parent. "May we see Kira?" He asked.

"Well, only family members at the moment." The doctor answered. No sooner, a sudden loud cheer of Cagalli, a long 'aw' from the group, a glare from the nurse at the desk, a lecture from Via to Cagalli about yelling in a hospital, and a relived sigh from Uleen from the group (and that one nurse).

The doctor could only blink at the group. His eyes saying, 'This is one weird group…'

Clearing his throat, gathering everyone's glaze, he spoke. "There is a hotel next door. You may stay there for the next but you do have to pay yourself for everything." He said, pointing out the window.

Immediately, Stellar ran to the full-sized window that touched the ceiling and floor. How come they never noticed this before? Maybe because they were too busy moping about their leader.

"Shinn! Look how tall the hotel is!" Stellar pointing, the hotel was taller than the hospital. The walls covered in red bricks, it could be seen from a mile or two.

The jet-black haired teen walked over to where his dear Stellar stood, so fascinated by a hotel. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she was acting such like a child over a hotel (but she always acted like a child but that's what Shinn loved the most about her). She was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, I think we should throw in the towel." Athrun suggested, letting out a yawn as proof. Well, who wouldn't get tired? They were up for twenty-four hours. Let's see someone try that and doesn't get the face that needs sleep. Athrun's body was screaming at him while he was awake for Kira. "Get some bloody sleep, bastard! Don't you know I'm tried! Dammit!" But that was pretty much everyone else's bodies as well, screaming for sleep.

Cagalli on the other hand was jumping up and down. She felt special, having access to see her twin. How she loved having special offers that were only for her.

Kissing Athrun's cheek (leaving a flushed blue-head), she waved good-bye to the group before following the doctor with her parents to Kira's room.

"So, shall we be leaving Mr. Red-face?" Shinn teased, nudging him with his elbow. An evil smirk lying on his face. It was quite clear now that the Asuka was the evil plotter and blackmailer along with Cagalli. What chaos those two could bring. They could even put people into mental hospitals with their madness in just matters of minutes.

"Y-Yeah." Athrun stuttered before leading the group out the exit.

Lacus who was forgotten within the group hung her head. She felt like it was all her fault that Kira was hurt in such a manner. He could have died because of her. Tears were starting to wield up, threaten to fall.

"Lacus?" The sudden call of her name brought her head upward. It seems like the only other girl in the group had finally noticed her. Lacus tried her best to smile but it only ended up as a sad one.

"Why smile when it's a sad one? Smiles are meant to be happy." Stellar asked but only received a frown and shake of the Pink Princess' head. "Don't be so…what's the word…emo! Yes! That one!" Lacus stared at her strangely.

"Emo?"

"Yes! Shinn taught me it!" Stellar tried her best to go into a proud stance. She looked proud as she had defeated an army of five hundred all by herself.

Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the pose. She decided to go with the flow (even though 'emo' wasn't quite the word that described her emotions at the moment).

"Thank you Stellar." The Princess thanked the over-active girl. It was always nice to have someone that could cheer you up like that. Even in the darkest days, you can always depend on the hyper girl.

"Hey! Hurry up! Mr. I'm-blushing-my-face-off is getting impatient!"

"I'm not blushing!!"

"Right and I'm a werewolf."

"Shinn is a werewolf! Wow!"

"I think he was joking Stellar."

"Shut up all of you and hurry up!"

"Don't yell Mr. Blushy."

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!!"

-----

After a long time (almost an hour) of yelling, kicking, punching, biting, teasing, insulting, name-calling, and much more, the small group of four made it to the hotel.

"Two rooms please." Athrun said, pulling out some bills from his wallet.

The server behind the counter looked wary of the group. There was one person with blue hair that had teeth marks all over his arm (that were bleeding slightly) and partly ripped clothing and the one with jet-black hair had bruises on his face and his ripped clothing made him look like a werewolf.

"Y-Your rooms a-are 1135 and 1136. H-H-Here are y-your k-k-keys." The woman's arm shook as she handed the keys to the injured blue-haired teen.

"Thanks." Athrun accepted the keys and the group left.

"Boss! I'm quitting!!" The woman yelled over her shoulder, still shaking.

"Noooo! You can't! You're the only employee left!"

"Well, if all these weirdoes stop coming, you'll have more!"

-----

"I can't believe you actually bite me." Athrun told Shinn, treating his wounds with bandage wraps that he had requested from the front desk.

"You kicked me in the face! I have the right to bite you then!" Shinn said, placing a rectangle bandage on his cheek.

Athrun puffed, heading towards the bathroom to change. "Whatever."

-----

In the room next doors, the girls were already dressed in their nightwear, sitting on their beds, laughing away.

"And when Shinn started biting Athrun like a dog!" Stellar laughing her head off.

"Then Athrun started yelling random gibberish." Lacus, forgetting about her worries was having the laugh of her life.

When the two boys were fighting, the girls were having a free show. It was filled with action AND it was live! What more could they ask for?

"Yeah, that was fun. (-yawn-) We should get our rest." Stellar rubbing her eyes. It was four in the bloody morning. "Good night." And with that, she got under the covers and got fast asleep.

"Yes. Good night…" Lacus said, reaching for the lamp (on a small coffee desk that separated the two beds) that was the only source of light in the room. Turning it off, the Pink Princess did the same as the Sea Princess (1) had done and fell asleep.

-----

Early the next morning, it was the same (but the fact that they were in a five-stared hotel that cost a huge amount of money just for a few nights). The birds were cheeping and children were still going outside to play.

The morning was quite and greeting everyone with a smile. The wonderful golden sun out to awake sleeping civilians and everything seemed at peace. Until-

"Lacus! Stellar! Athrun! Shinn!" A voice yelled throughout the hallways of the eleventh floor.

People started coming out their doors, mumbling how damn early it was (as it was only eight in the morning but during the summer vacation, it was considered 'early') and retreated back to their rooms.

The Kira group (minus the twins) came out of their rooms to see what the yell was. To their surprise, it was Cagalli but that wasn't what surprised them the most. It was the fact that she had tears in her eyes. They were pouring down her face and her hair was a complete mess. She was in a crying fit, just like Lacus last night.

"Cagalli? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Kira?" Athrun asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders. He knew the answer couldn't be good when the name 'Kira' was spoken. Cagalli's tears increased and it seemed the whole hallway was going to flood of her tears.

"Cagalli, what happened? What's going on?!" Shinn started demaning. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"K-Kira…He's, he's…" Cagalli's voice cracking up.

"Kira's dying!!"

-----

1) Sea Princess is Stellar since she loves the water. So, Pink Princess is Lacus, Sea Princess is Stellar, and something for Cagalli. I'll think about her in later chapters.

Decided to end it there. Such a cliffhanger isn't it:D This chapter is shorter than the rest so sorry but I wanted to end it there. Makes your mind wander. I was listening to 'Warrior' by 'The Lord of the Dance' and if you know that song, the fast part near the end makes me want to type fast to keep up with the speed. XD Yes, I'm werid.

Vincent (FF7): You indeed are. –nods-

Isaac: Vinny!! –huggles- Yes, I'm Vincent-crazy today. :D Anyways, sorry this chapter is soooo late! I'm so sorry! I'm soooo busy with my life. I couldn't have the time to type this up until today. Hope you can forgive me! Oh and thanks to the reviewers that stuck with me and that reviewed! I really appreciate it! And you guys know the part where I said I'll be updating two chapters, well, I'm updating one and I edited the first chapter! I added new stuff and erased some old so you guys should read them again if you want. Also, it would be great if you reviewed on the chapter again. XD Just telling what you liked new about it. :D I'll be editing them again when I have the time. Anyways, here's a cookie to all of you and please review! I'm review hungry today! XD

Vincent:……


	6. A prankster at work

Just a little more hairy

Summary: The group, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, and Stellar, goes for a camping trip. What would happen when Kira had been bitten by a strange looking wolf? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny doesn't belong to me! Of course, if it did, I would make this into a series than a fanfiction. Also, the Gundam Seed novel that is included in the story.

-----

_On the last chapter: _

"_Doctor! Is he alright? Kira's fine right? He's not dying, right? He's not dead?!"_

"_Mr.Hibiki is doing quite well for a bite like that. He had lost a large amount of blood that any Natural that wouldn't survive. It is quite lucky he's a Coordinator."_

"_May we see Kira?"_

"_Why smile when it's a sad one? Smiles are meant to be happy."_

"_Hey! Hurry up! Mr. I'm-blushing-my-face-off is getting impatient!" _

"_Cagalli? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Kira?"_

"_Kira's dying!!"_

-----

Phase Five: A prankster at work

Usually at this time, most normal people who had just heard news that their best friend was dying, would start shouting questions and demands and as the Kira group was normal people (well, somewhat normal), that was just what happened.

"Wait-What?! Kira's dying?!" Shinn yelled, pushing Athrun aside to get a face to face contact with Cagalli. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding!" The dark-haired Coordinator's little hopes that this all was a little evil joke had fallen into a deep pit when the twin had covered her eyes with her red jacket sleeve, refusing to answer, hiccupping.

Athrun shoved the shocked and frozen Shinn back, for him to once again take hold of Cagalli. "Take us to Kira, alright?" He spoke as calmly as he could. To tell the truth, he was terrified and he wasn't the only one. Lacus was the same condition as Shinn; frozen and shocked. Shinn was the type that was rash and usually gets into fights into anyone that mocked him or the ones he cared about. He was the one that taunted others and made fun of them but when something came crashing back, he was the one who was scared shit-less.

Cagalli nodded slowly before whipping her tears onto the wet sleeve. Turning around, she started to run from the direction where she had came from, her blond bangs shielding her eyes from anyone that looked at her.

The Kira-group soon followed along behind not a second later and with not a word, only their eyes following the blond teenager as she lead them.

What they didn't notice was a small evil smirk lied upon the Goddess of Victory's face.

----

The group had already made their way into the hospital stairways in a matter of two minutes. They didn't bother taking the elevator with all the people crowding around it. The stairway all the way to the thirteenth floor may seem crazy for anyone but they were desperate to see Kira.

The exit door leading towards the stairway on the thirteenth floor slammed open, revealing a very exhausted group of teenagers. All five were panting for a few seconds before jogging their way towards the rooms (ignoring the death glare they were getting from the same nurse from last night for slamming the door).

Athrun, Stellar, Shinn and Lacus looked around the hallway as they ran. They haven't been to this part of the floor as Doctor Hiko hadn't allowed them from the visitors' time limit that didn't apply to family members (not counting cousins which pissed Shinn to no end).

Cagalli suddenly stopped and the group just nearly missed each other from bumping and causing a domino effect.

Stellar looked at the small label beside the door they were standing out and read it out loud. "Kira Yamato."

"Is this the room, Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

The twin nodded, sniffling. She seemed to refuse looking at the door and was covering her mouth with her hand.

Bracing himself, Athrun turned the doorknob and swung the door open quickly. As soon as it opened, the group (minus Cagalli) ran into the room and let out a loud concerned yelled. "KIRA!"

_What the group saw was a white blanket draped upon a body and a nurse cleaning up around it. _

_The nurse looked up and let a sad frown. She took hold of her clipboard before walking over to the group. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly before leading the group towards the body. _

_Taking hold of the large blanket's edge, she pulled it to reveal a cold and pale looking teenager with brown hair and a face that resembled a girl in so much with no emotion at all. A teenager that the whole group knew: Kira but no longer alive but sleeping in an eternal rest. _

Now, that was what the group thought what would happen when they entered the room but it was far from what they thought. Instead, they saw something completely different and not even close to what they had seen in their minds.

What they had saw was not a dead and pale looking Kira but a normal looking one who was sitting up in his bed, wearing a blue pajama-looking clothing with a book in his hand.

The brunette looked up from his book (which was titled 'Gundam Seed' and it seemed to have an interesting plot to it) to see a shocked looking group. He cocked his head to the side as in confusion. "Hey guys. What's with the gawking? It seems like you've seen a ghost or something like that." He said in a clear and strong voice.

The group stood frozen for a couple minutes until Athrun had the courage to speak. "Y-Y-You're not dead!" He yelled, pointing to an extremely confused teen.

Kira raised an eyebrow. Did Athrun get brain-damage in the past couple hours or so? "Do you want me dead then?"

Athrun shook his head rapidly, raising his hands in defense. "N-No! I'm just saying that-"

"Cagalli said that you were-" Shinn butted in to take over from what blue-head was going to say until he was interrupted (as they say, "What goes around, comes around.")

"Dying so Stellar and everyone came here!" Stellar had taken over. She was just as shocked as everyone else was.

Lacus, who was silent for the whole time, finally spoke up. "Then that means..." She said, the whole group turning quiet to hear some snickering behind them.

Turning around, they saw Cagalli, shaking, the snickering coming from her. The next thing they knew, she let out a huge blast of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! The faces!! The faces!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!"

It didn't take the group very long to figure out what was going on. They all glared at Cagalli while she was laughing her heart out. She was holding onto her stomach, trying to reduce the pain that was building up from the laughter.

She had finally stopped laughing after a couple of minutes. A couple of tears were in her eyes from the laughter. "Phew, that was a good laugh. Ahhhh, gotta write this down in the scrapbook or something." Cagalli said, letting go of her stomach to wipe her tears. Looking up, she noticed the death glares (even from Lacus-the peacemaker of the group). She let out a nervous laugh after. "Heh Heh…Uhh…Like my joke?"

In a matter of a few seconds, everyone started to yell at her with insults and lectures. It seemed this morning was filled with nothing but screams or yells but hey-this was the Kira group we are talking about so it is not very surprising.

"That was NOT funny at all!"

"You made us worry sick!!"

"Horrible sense of humor!!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm not going to speak with you for a while now!"

"Don't expect any more free snacks!"

The yelling went on and on. Kira, who was somewhat confused, paid no attention to his friends and went back to his reading. The 'Gundam Seed' book he was reading was very interesting. He had heard that there was an anime and manga about the series but he wasn't the type to read those. Novels were more his kind of books and a 'Gundam Seed' novel he was reading right now. He had found the novel on the counter desk when he had awoken just an hour ago and when his parents went out for a while to take some rest (after staying up all night to watch Kira), the brunette had nothing to do around but read.

When he had woken up, Kira was almost as good as new. The only thing that kept away from leaving the hospital right after he woken up was that his shoulder wasn't in the best condition. He heard from the doctor he needed a few stitches and boy, did his shoulder hurt like hell. If it weren't for his sky blue top, you would have seen the amount of bandages wrapped around his injury.

Sighing, the brunette continued with his book while the rest was finishing their screaming.

"Be more reasonable next time! You nearly gave us all heart attacks." Athrun said, placing a hand on his chest as to calm himself down. This was the first time he yelled that loud and long since in a while. He wasn't the type to yell a lot. Maybe that's why he didn't accept the offer of being a coach of the soccer team when gym teacher offered it. He would kill his throat with all that yelling.

"You should think of others before playing such a harsh practical joke on us." Lacus spoke in a much calmer tone. She let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she would have broken down in an instant if what Cagalli had said was true. The pink princess was glad that it was all a joke but not a very nice one.

"Yeah! Jeez, you should be called the 'Goddess of Evil Jokes' instead of 'Victory'." Shinn agreed, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe he fell for Cagalli's joke. Those damn fake tears of hers. It amazed him how eye drops could make the fake tears so real. How she made more tears without the drops, he had found out later. The Coordinator had added up that she had used those strong drops which burn like hell (pitch fork, fire and all) making herself cry for purpose but for a completely different reason what the group had thought of first.

"Yes! Stellar no like the joke! It wasn't very funny." Stellar added. She let out a pout while crossing her arms as well. The 'Sea Princess' adored little jokes such as 'Why did the chicken crossed the road' or 'how did the monkey climb the tree' jokes but not these 'death' concerning jokes. To tell the truth, Stellar has a 'death' problem. Whenever anything involving that word or anything with it, it sends shivers up her spine and scares the wits out of her. After what had happened to her parents, she feared it. Before, whenever anyone would mention 'death' or something similar (such as seeing a dead bird or anything), she would freeze up and start screaming. Now, she just gets shivers and scared. How she got better is another story for another time.

Cagalli waved her hands back and forth in front of her as a defense. "Alright! I get it! Jeez! I'm sorry about the cruel joke, okay?" She said, standing up straight. Receiving a nod from everyone else, she smiled. "There, now we're all happy now." Not everyone smiled, instead, they frowned but they let out a sigh, knowing that no matter what they do, Cagalli would always be the prankster of the group along with Shinn (when they team up, Dooms-Day is when the two play their pranks or just April Fools).

The group turned their focus back on Kira who was peacefully reading his novel.

Shinn walked up and grabbed the book out of his hands. He took a good look at the cover (which was a picture of a two gundams-one red and the other mostly white and blue facing each other with two giant heads of a brunette male that closely resembled Kira and a blue-headed male that also closely resembled Athrun except for some differences like the eye colours and slightly different hair styles) and title. "'Gundam Seed?'" He read out loud but in a question format as he was testing his pronunciation.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kira reached out with his good arm (while his bad attached with his bad shoulder), to get the book back from his cousin. "I'm reading where Kia and Atun meet again on the battle field they met in Morgenroete!" He said, waving his hand back and forth to reach the book, not wanting to get out of bed.

Shinn lifted the book as high with his arm yet he didn't stop staring at the cover. "You actually read this stuff? I thought you didn't care about these things." He said before taking a back, away from Kira's reach. He then started flipping through out the pages.

"_Over the radio intercom, he heard his friend's voice: "Kia? Kia Yatomo?"_ Shinn started reading off book pages he had randomly selected near the beginning of the book. He continued. "_Kia choked back surprise. "Atun Laza?"_ Laza? What kind of last name is that?" He laughed at how the author had a horrible naming. "_"Oh, Kia…it is you, after all." Atun sounded so sad. _Is this a BL or Yaoi or something because the way this is written in the book, it sounds like this Atun and Kia is in love or something?" Shinn closed the novel. He thought these kinds of stories were way too cheesy for his taste, cheesy like mozzarella cheesy.

"Hey! Give it back! I need to finish reading it!" Kira demanded, waving his good arm around further to grasp the book.

Shinn easily moved away from the attempts. After all, Kira was in his bed and trying to grab the book from there? Even a child would successes in escaping the brunette's grasp.

"I didn't know you enjoyed reading such novels, Kira." Shinn teased.

"I don't but it's interesting!"

"That means you like it!"

"Do not! The story plot is just good!"

"That means you like it! Don't deny it!"

"I said I don't so I mean I don't!"

"Don't go into denial over a book, dear cousin."

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!!"

-----

While the group was trying to stop Kira and Shinn arguing (except for Cagalli who was helping Shinn), they didn't become aware of a pair of golden eyes were staring through the window at them from the eleventh floor from the large hotel next to them.

"Have your fun Yamato. That shoulder bite won't be the last of your worries." The owner of the eyes spoke. An evil grin appearing over the figure's face as staring through window as Kira had gotten out of his bed to retrieve his book while the group was into their usual playing.

They didn't have a clue what was in store for them.

----

Hiya! Isaac's back with this chapter! Did you fall for Cagalli's evil joke? I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? D Yes, it is short. Go ahead, sue me for that but guess what, my mom took my paycheck I just got on Friday so I'm broke! So you can't sue me unless you want three cents. Nya! –sticks out tongue- Anyways, I was planning to make this chapter longer but I thought it would be a little strange if I went on because that last sentence pretty much made the chapter seem to end so yeah. Anyways, sorry about the long wait. I was so into Saiyuki (if you know the anime/manga, whoo!) that I didn't really think about Gundam Seed (yes, throw bricks at me, I deserve it). All of a sudden, while in church, I started thinking about this story and I had all these ideas for it. Now, because of that, I have planned ahead for three chapters or so, so except a chapter in a few weeks or so since I'm in a writing mood. Oh! Also, you know the Gundam Seed Novel, there is one! I have the first volume to it. I took those three sentences from my own volume one novel, just switched the names. The irony that Kira is reading his own story in a different universe. –nod- Anyways, the main reason why I was so determinded to type this chapter out was you reviewers! I was bored and looking through some reviews and when I saw your kind comments, it just boosted me high into the sky! Well, anyways, thanks to all those reviewers (thanks to shiloah18 for the correction about Ulen's spelling!) and I do hope you'll be able to review again! Reviewers boost my happiness and how fast I'll type out the next chapter and get and injured yet cute looking Kira plushie! See ya next time!!


End file.
